


Summer Heat

by LoverOfAllThingsWeird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllThingsWeird/pseuds/LoverOfAllThingsWeird
Summary: Summer means heat, right? Well then what do you wear when it's hot hot hot? It means sunscreen, sunglasses, hats, tank tops and of course shorts and skirts. See what happens when Adrien sees Mari in her summer, somewhat chat themed, attire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys so this is the first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic ever so I hope it isn't too bad. I welcome constructive criticism and am open for advice. Pls help I'm really new at this stuff.

 

**Chapter 1. Pick Your Outfit**

Marinettes POV

 _"Annd we are back to C News. I'm Odette Courbris and heres the week long forecast."_  

When I looked at the TV across from me, the forecast shows temperatures as high as almost 27 degrees Celsius.  _Wow it's gonna be hot this week, hey at least I can try out my new summer clothes tomorrow._ "Marinette, honey," Maman called from the kitchen "can you get the other drying cloth. It's down in the bakery."

"Ok Maman, where did you leave it" I said as I was walking to the door. "It should be next to the oven at the end." she said from the kitchen. I walked down the staircase into that bakery. As I walked through the door I was submerged in a wave of bread scented, hot air. 

 _Whoa and I thought it was hot outside. It's like a sauna in here._ "Papa where is the drying cloth, Maman said it next to the oven but I can't seem to find it."

"It's over there Marinette," he said as he pointed to a red checkered drying cloth hanging on the ovens bar, "you want a croissant? They're just out of the oven." He said with a smile as he held the tray full of croissants at her.

His plain white shirt was soaked through in places, his blue apron was covered in flour, and his lovable face was coated in sweat. "Phew, its sure is hot down here. Tell your mother that I'll be up soon." he said with a smile

"Thanks Papa." She said with a gentle smile, "can I bring some tomorrow for my friends?"

"Of course Marinette" as I walked over and take the drying cloth and left the bakery I heard a buzz from my pocket. Alya had just texted me, and I quickly read it and answered.

( Marinette= **Bold** and Alya= _Italics_ )

 _A_ _:_ _Hey Mari. What's up? :D_

**M: Nothing much just getting ready for tomorrow. I'm bringing croissants. ;P**

_A_ :  _Really?! Mari you are the best girl, thanks, your parents croissants are to die for. Hey can I come over later? It's gonna be scorching tomorrow and I want to try to pic my clothes for tom._

**M: One sec I'll ask.**

"Maman," I ask as I walk through the door and start walking to the staircase leading to my room. "Yes Marinette?" she calls from the kitchen. "Can Alya come over later so we can get clothes ready for school tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. Will she be staying for dinner?" She asked."I need to know whether or not to make extra." 

"One second, I'll ask her."

**M: Hey wanna stay for dinner?**

_A: Sure_ **  
**

"Alya says she's gonna stay Maman." I say as I walk up the stairs. "When she comes just send her up."

"Okay, Marinette. Do you girls want some snacks later?" She asked from the kitchen. " No we'll be okay," said Marinette.

* * *

 

Normal POV

_Ding-Dong_

The door was opened by Marinettes mother who gave a cheerful smile. "Oh hello Alya. Marinettes just upstairs, you can go right up." Alya fixed the strap of a large bag on her shoulder as she walked in.

Alya walked in and slowly climbed the staircase that would lead her to the door of the Dupain-Cheng home. She quickly walked into the living room and headed toward the staircase that would lead to Marinetts bedroom.

Alya just started walking up the staircase to Marinettes pink, cheerful room, she called ahead "hey Mari, what's u-up...whoa what's with your room girl did a tornado touch down in your room or something?!" As she looked around at the chaos that was her bedroom. There were clothes scattered everywhere. 

"Oh come on, you know my room could definitely be worse. You  _have_ ~~~~seen my room when it was Fashion Week. _That_  was disaster. " she said as she picked up a peach t-shirt with white star printed on it and a pair of black shorts with a matching pattern before shaking her head and dropping them back on the floor.

"Okay so are we gonna get going cause I know these outfits aren't gonna make themselves," said Alya as she held up the bulging bag.

"Ok, so I'm thinking this shirt," Alya said lifting a red off the shoulder top with black spots made out of a floaty somewhat sheer material,"with this black undershirt. What do you think I should wear for bottoms. Mari?" she asked.

Marinette who was looking at a black, slightly high scoop neck, tank top with forest green paw prints running up the side from the hem to about the mid-torso where it eventually scattered it over the chest like a tiny cat walked over the shirt in forest green paint.

"Ohhh girl, you have got to wear that tomorrow. You'll be totally rocking the Chat Noir look Mari. Maybe a certain model might like the new look." She said with a suggestive eyebrow raise. "So what should I wear for bottoms? I need your expertise on this topic." 

"Hmm," Marinette said looking through the bag Alya brought with her, "what about these dark blue, denim shorts with the black sparkles on the sides? It'll look great with that shirt, and for your information Alya, I'm actually a very big Chat Noir fan so I don't mind wearing his colors, thank you very much."

"Girl, why don't you where these? They would make your legs look great. I'm sure Adrien would notice." She said while holding up a pair of forest greenish-grey shorts with three black claw marks on the thighs slightly outlined in white. 

"Ohhh those are cute. Only if  _you_ wear  _these_." She said as she held up red converse with black and shine spotted laces. "Deal,  _buuut_ only if you wear these." She said and held up some killer looking steel toed black boots inlaid with silver metallic studs on it. 

"A little to hot for this weather don't ya think, Alya. But what about  _these_?" She said as she held up a pair of black sneakers with silver and green laces.

"Ohh girl those are so killer. Please tell me you're gonna wear them tomorrow, and then, you're gonna lend them to me. Please I need those." 

"Of course." She said. "Marinette, Alya. Dinners ready." called Sabine Dupain-Cheng from the kitchen. " Okay Maman, we'll be right there." said Marinette as she and Alya started heading down the stairs.

 


	2. New outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much this happens: Marinette and Alya wear their new clothes, Nino and Adrien notice. They get hot under the collar. That's it. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my second crack at a multi-chapter work so I hope I don't screw up too bad.

**Chapter 2: New Outfits**

Adrien's POV

As I got up this morning and started getting dressed I thought of my conversation with my father yesterday.

**(** **AN: I'm switching it to Normal POV for the flashback I'll let you know when I change back )**

_**\- FLASH BACK -** _

_"Adrien," Gabriel Agreste said to his son, as he was getting ready for bed, "this week will be extremely hot and I want to make sure you wear the appropriate clothing. They are already placed in your closet." Gabriel said with a gesture to the closet in the room.  
_

_"If you are in need of more please let Natalie know so she may tell me. I will be in Berlin for the next two and a half weeks to monitor the clothing sales and maybe a fashion show or two. I will be leaving tomorrow morning at 7:00. Keep on track with your added activities and modeling shoots. That will be all."_

_Without further ado Adrien's father walked out of the room like a winters breeze, cold and isolated with no emotion whatsoever. "Goodbye...Father" Adrien called as his bedroom door closed._

**_\- FLASH BACK OVER -  
_ **

**( AN: And back to Adrien's POV )**

_Father said there were some new clothes in the closet, I wonder what he picked?_ I thought as I walked across my room to my giant closet. _Please let it make me_ not _look a model for once. I just want to look like a normal kid._

I opened the closet doors and was surprised to see a variety of tank tops, t-shirts, shorts, and hats. To my surprise there was a note on top of a stack of shorts. It said:

_Adrien, I know it may not seem that your father cares for you, but he does, in his own way. Now he may not be the best father, but he does what he thinks is best. Now I may have had a_ little _influence over the clothing choices. I hope you like them, and have a good week Adrien. -Natalie._

I smiled as I finished reading the note, _at least Natalie cares for me, in a way,_ I thought as I picked out a red tank top outlined in white with a symbol printed on the front, and a pair of black basketball shorts. I saw a pair of red and white converse with black laces and decided to wear them. I walked out of my room and was greeted with a "Good morning, Adrien" from Natalie.

"Morning Natalie, thank you for the input of the clothes, I really like them." I said and was graced with one of her rare smiles. "I'm glad Adrien, today all you have is a photo shoot after school at 4, other then that you are free for the day." she said as I sat down at the enormous dinning table and the chefs walked in and gave me my breakfast.

"Awesome. Can I bring my friends over? I want them to see my room. Please Natalie." I somewhat begged as I finished my breakfast of whole wheat toast, organic scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"All right as long as they come after your shoot. I don't want any interruptions in your schedule." she said in her slightly monotoned voice. "Really? Oh thanks Natalie!" I practically yell and jump up and give her a hug, which after a short period of time she awkwardly returns, "I promise it won't interrupt the shoot. Oh I better get going. Bye Natalie, see you later." I said as I walked out of the doors and walked into the limo with Gorilla holding the door for me.

As he stepped in we made a quick pace to school, a good, almost 20 minute time span before we needed to be in class. As my car drove up to the front I saw Nino on the steps listening to music from his headphones. 

When he saw he me said, "Adrien dude. How was you weekend man? I heard its gonna be boiling all week. Glad I unpacked all my summer clothes. What do ya think?" he said and gestured to his clothing.

Nino was wearing a blue tank top outlined in a bright red, with a black logo printed on the front, and a pair of black basketball shorts like mine. He also wore his colourful hat and a pair of black, red, and blue running shoes with white laces. "You look good man. Are Marinette and Alya here yet?" I asked but before he could reply we heard a voice.  


"Hey guys. Looking for us?" said the voice which I recognized as Alya's. We turned around with a answer of greeting, but the words quickly die in our throats.

Alya and Marinette were walking up the street towards us and they were wearing things they didn't usually. I noticed Nino completely dead to the world looking at Alya in a floaty red off the shoulder shirt with black spots and dark blue shorts. But what I was focusing was what the heck Mari was wearing.

At first it just looked like a black tank and some dark shorts but at closer inspection I saw green paw prints on the side and chest of the tank and three black claw marks outlined in white on the sides of her thighs. Those shorts probably went up to mid thigh and showed the long, smooth, milky white, surprisingly toned legs that belonged to Marinette.

When she wore her pink carpi pants, only a little of her leg was shown, but with those shorts it left almost nothing to the imagination. And that shirt, whoa, it almost clung to her like a second skin highlighting her toned stomach and as my eyes traveled up to her... _no bad Adrien, be a gentleman, a gentleman,_ lets just say she looked gorgeous. I have a feeling Nino was thinking about Alya _._

I could feel my cheeks reddening ever so slightly as Mari and Alya came closer, and the same with Nino. When they came up he had to clear his throat and adjust his glasses. "Hey guys what do you think of our clothes? We picked them out yesterday. What do you think of  _mine_ Nino?" Alya said in a sultry voice with a coy smile. 

"I-I like it. I-It looks good on y-you" he stuttered his cheeks getting red. "I like your clothing choice of clothes Marinette. Channeling that Chat Noir vibe, dude. I always thought you like Ladybug more." said Nino as she surveyed her outfit, looking up and down at her, which for some reason I got mad at.

"No I've always been a Chat Noir fan" she said, which I'm not gonna lie made my heart soar a little to know that my princess liked me, at least a little more then Ladybug. 

"W-what do you think Adrien? You _are_ the son of a fashion mogul." she asked me, her bluebell eyes that seemed to get more intense with the colour scheme of her clothes. I was about to answer but she bit her lip just as she finished asking me about it and my eyes were instantly drawn to her plump, pink lips.  _I wonder if they feel as soft as they_ _look?_ I thought to myself.   


I realized I hadn't answered yet so I stuttered, "y-ya you l-look great Mari. You definitely look good in black and green."  _In_ my _colours too._ I thought grinning.

She just flushed, her cheeks turning light pink as she said, "t-thanks Adrien." then she promptly started twirling one of her pig tails with a long, lithe finger. _Huh I wonder what her fingers would feel like in my hair? Whoa where did_ that _come from? Come on head, I love My Lady. Marinette is just a friend...a really cute friend. Dang it!_

"A-Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette asked. I just realized I had been staring at her for a solid two minutes. "Sorry Mari, just thinking. Hey! My dad will be gone for two and a half weeks to be in Berlin and Natalie said I can bring friends over after my photo shoot at 4. You guys wanna come over?" I asked, hoping they could.   


"Ya Adrien, I'll come but I'll have to meet you there at like 4:45. I'm helping my mom with something at the hotel." said Alya. "Sure man I'm down. But I'll meet you there too, I'm helping my dads friend move some furniture." said Nino.

"What about you Marinette? Can you come" I ask, wanting all my friends, other than Chloe, come and visit. Its boring staying alone all day. "Ya I think I can come. But I can't go home because there is a big order coming in and my parents need complete access to both the bakery and kitchen in our home. So I'll just wait around till like 4:30, maybe I'll draw, and then I'll walk over." she said with a smile."

"Nathaniel usually stays after school for a while maybe you guys can draw together." Alya said, with a small grin flashing a look at me in the process. " Ya maybe I will." said Mari. I didn't want her to be all alone especially if Nathaniel and her were gonna be together. She's my princess.  _Whoa when did she become_ mine? _Whats up with me today._   


"You can just come to the photo shoot with me. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"N-no Adrien I-I couldn't I wouldn't want to intrude." she said as she frantically moved her hands.  _She's cute when she's flustered. Again?! Dang it, I love Ladybug._  

"Marinette I insist. I can't let you be all alone for almost an hour, you can come, it won't be a problem. Please?" I ask, hoping she says yes. _  
_

"O-Okay Adrien. I'll come with you to your shoot." she eventually said. "Good, then its settled," I said and soon after I said it the bell rang.

"Well," I gestured with my arm to my friends, "lets get to class." Soon we all walked up the steps and into our class. As Mme Bustier called out the attendance I couldn't wait till I had to go to a photo shoot for once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy so was this a total train wreck or what. Hope it wasn't too bad. I can't decide whether to make the next chapter about Ninos thoughts and how Chloe behaves in class because Adrien is doe eyeing her or just go straight to the photo shoot where I can promise you two things will happen. One a model is allergic to a fabric type and needs to be swapped out and some people get cute together. Comment pls I need help choosing. I'll prob write it on maybe Monday or Tuesday. Stay weird

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at this, I somehow managed to hit over 1k words and its like my second story ( first for this fandom ) and how the heck did that even happen, like wow I'm in shock. So any suggestions, comments, problems, etc...go nuts. I seriously need it sometimes. So write a comment I need to know if I'm condemning people to terrible work. Thanks and remember to stay weird.


End file.
